


And then the rain came

by heartbreakaizawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Happy Birthday Suga, M/M, One Shot, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakaizawa/pseuds/heartbreakaizawa
Summary: It was Koushi's birthday :)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 9





	And then the rain came

" _I wish I could be with you today_..." the man on the other end of the line said in defeat, " _But you know how it is right? Have you tried_ \--" "It's okay, ... They already declined before I could even ask," Koushi replied. It felt grey the moment Sugawara picked up the phone. 

The loud uncertainty of what and how he should feel was definitely deafening, it echos within the walls. It lingers in his heart and flows in every vein. Even the place where dreams are met sends him in agony as he is wrapped within what supposed to give him comfort. 

Looking at the window, "The skies look lovely today though... it's the same as my hair." " _Koushi_..."

There it is again, the thundering sound of nothing. Nothing but the sighs of heartbreak and melancholy. It was cut-off by the call of the sweetest name of his lover was heard from the distance, " _Koushi, I have to go. I miss you, okay? I love you. And will tell you this and more after this whole thing is over, okay? I'll go straight right home. Please stay safe. Happy birthday._ " 

Thus the flow of affliction came vastly, so much that it almost muffled him to reply, "Y-yeah... I love you too." Before ending the call and resume to what Koushi should now consider as his new normal way of living.

And then the rain came.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad that Ayato was trending than Sugawara on his birthday, so I wrote some angst. 
> 
> The idea behind this is that Daichi is a police officer (making him a front liner, at least in our country) making him not being able to come home due to fear that he might be asymptomatic, not knowing that Koushi is already positive and in quarantine alone. 
> 
> This was originally published on Twitter (@eraserml). Let me know what you think :)


End file.
